


I need you more

by UsoHaiko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsoHaiko/pseuds/UsoHaiko
Summary: A storm hit the state of Kansas and Dean need his pie. But there's something more important to him than his pie and he's afraid to lose it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been months if not years since I have written something and the first time I write a fanfic in english. Weirdly enough I find more inspiration while I'm not writing in french. Anyway ~ Please be indulgent, but I gladly accept any comments and criticisms.

* * *

15 whole minutes, it took Sam that long to get you and the older Winchester to stop fighting. He didn’t get why you two got that far as to lunch kitchen tools at one another for something so pointless. He understood both of your points of view, but it was so wacky.

*~ Flash Back ~*

During all of the weekend, You, Dean and Sam were locked inside of the bunker by the massive storm and Dean couldn’t stop winning cause he ran out of pie. You and Sam were both in the library doing research. Sam was looking at new cases you could all take care after the storm and you were reading a book about plants you could use to make some concoction which could become handy at some point.

“Where _are_ they?!?” You jumped out of your chair, startled by the yelling Winchester, which brought a smile on the younger one. It wasn’t your fault unison; you were easily spooked by loud random noises. It didn’t help at all when you were on missions in creepy places, but you remained a very good hunter beside that.

“You ate them all you numbskull” You finally exclaimed after you calmed yourself and glared at the _Moose_ who was still laughing at you.

“But I need them!” He roughly cried.

You joined him in the kitchen where you caught him, lying in the middle of all of the kitchen tools you liked to use; all of them scattered on the floor. You loved cooking, especially for the guys. Dean would always ask for two or even three other plates and Sam compliment every dish and the care you’ve put in all of them. You could say you took complete control and possession of the Men of Letters kitchen.

“Wh-wha-WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY KITCHEN!?!”

*~ End of Flash Back ~*

Sam sighed: “Now who’s going to clean up this mess?”

“Not me!” You both declared in concert. Dean dazzling and stunning green eyes staring into your [E/C] one. You couldn’t stand it much longer; your face flushed red in an instant as your eyes began to drop some silent tears. You tried to escape the boys gaze, but it was too late.

“Ar-are you okay [Y/N]?” Dean voice calmed immediately when he saw the first tear rolling down your cheek. You wiped them as fast as they came. Worried the oldest putted a gentle hand on your shoulder wanting to comfort you, but you quickly pushed him away.

“I’m fine! Just … just…” You didn’t know what to do; your mind was going thousand miles an hour. You didn’t want to look week in front of them. Especially not because of a stupid fight, but you couldn’t hold your emotions back, not anymore.

_So you ran._


End file.
